


Septiplier

by x_BabyBlu_x



Series: The Alphas and the Omegas [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bruises, Kissing, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: Jack still has nightmares...





	1. Testing

     Jack stared absentmindedly out the window, trying to ignore what he knew would soon be imminent. “Jack? Jack?” his mother called out to him. Jack’s eyes wandered through the sky, he could practically feel the puffy clouds. “...what?” 

     His mom’s voice sounded again from the front. “Get your head out of the clouds, we’re at his house.” Jack straightened his back and gathered his duffel bag. Inside of it was nothing special. Clothes, toiletries, some money, recording equipment, and snacks. 

     Jack took in a shivering breath and collected his thoughts. He was going to be staying here and testing his compatibility with an alpha. The car slowed to a halt. “I’ll be back in a week, Jack.”

Jack opened the door to his mother’s car and stepped out. 

     Jack’s mother called out from inside the car again. “...Jack, I’m going to miss you. Thank you so much for letting me drive you here. And I…” her voice sounded shaky as she found her voice again. “And I hope you know that I love you.”

     Jack stood shocked for a moment before running back to her car. Jack leaned in and wrapped his arms around his mother. Reminiscing about how she would always comfort him in times of need. “I love ya too, ma.” 

     Jack reluctantly separated and approached the front door apprehensively. Jack stopped once he reached the front door and drew in a shivering breath before pressing the doorbell. Jack heard barking, what sounded like someone falling down the stairs followed by a mumble “'m Comin’!”

     The door flew open and Jack stumbled backward. A large white-blond golden retriever was wrapping themself around his legs. A deep voice sounded from in front of him, “Oh! I’m sorry!” A man stood in the entryway to the house.

     His hair was something similar to a messy undercut and was entirely black. His eyes were a chocolate brown and his shoulders were broad. He had the look of an alpha and he would’ve seemed more intimidating if it weren’t for what he was wearing. This man was wearing white boxers with pink mustaches decorating them. His shirt looked like it was made to match, it was gray with a pink mustache over a white M. All of this would’ve been ridiculous enough, but he also had an oculus rift system on his head.

     The man spoke again. Well more like he squeaked excitedly and then spoke. “OH! You’re Se án, right?” Jack sputtered for a moment before composing his thoughts enough to speak. “Y-yeah, I prefer Jack, though…” The man smiled a goofy grin and held out his hand invitingly. “My name’s Mark! Pleasure to meet you.”


	2. Cookies, Ice Cream and Cake

     “And here is our room!” Mark finished his grand tour of the house.  _ Our home.  _ Jack’s thoughts lingered on the two words.  _ I suppose it is - I haven’t uploaded a video today!  _ “Mark, I-I forgot that I need to upload a video today!” 

     Mark perked up. “Right! I’ll give you and the recording equipment some privacy.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows and closed the door to their room, leaving Jack alone. Jack smiled to himself.  _ He’s as much of a goof in real life as he is in his videos. _

__ Jack pulled his laptop out of the black duffel and opened it. It wasn’t going to take long, Jack had prepared a lot of backup storage of videos that he would release. He was sure that people would like this one,  _ reading your comments #105. _

__ Jack shut his laptop off and pulled himself out of the chair.  _ What is that? _ The sweet smell of baking treats was coming from downstairs. Jack refrained from laughing when he saw what Mark was wearing. This time it was a gray apron with a mustache on the front. Above and under the mustache were the words,  _ kiss the Markimoo. _

     Jack stared in wonder as Mark pulled a warm tray of piping hot cookies from the oven. Then, Jack started to notice other items placed around the kitchen, tubs of ice cream… And it looked like Mark was making a cake.

     All of his favorite foods.

     Mark was making all of his favorite foods.

     Jack jumped a little when Mark noticed him. “Oh, hi! I heard that you liked this food, so I thought I’d make some. You know. As a welcome to my house party!” Jack felt tears prick the edge of his eyes. Mark was being so kind to him.

     Jack discretely wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes with his sleeve, hoping to hide them from Mark before he saw. But he saw them anyway. Mark almost immediately put down the spoon and rushed towards Jack. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”  _ He’s so concerned about me… _ Jack felt more tears rush forwards from their hiding spots.

     Mark cuddled Jack and Jack answered Mark quietly. “I… It’s just that you’re so nice… and I would hate it if I couldn’t make it up to you. You-you’re amazing.” Mark patted Jack’s back. “No, you’re the kind one. I can see it in your eyes. They look like blue raspberry cotton candy. My eyes, look kinda like dirt, though.” Jack wrapped up Mark in a tight bearhug. “NO! They look lovely! Jus’ like chocolate!”  Jack and Marked hugged a little more before Jack was reminded of how hungry he was. Well, just a few cookies couldn’t hurt...


	3. Friends

     Jack yawned and stretched out his arms, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Ew, Jack screwed his eyes shut, his mouth tasted gross, like a desert full of trash. Jack opened his eyes when he smelled something good. Jack turned towards the direction of the smell and stared at what he saw. Mark had made a breakfast with a fruit bowl, toast, eggs and a glass of juice. Jack chuckled to himself before realizing how hungry he was. In a matter of minutes, he had downed the entire tray

     Jack swung his legs over the edge of their bed and set his feet on the ground, yawning one more time and rubbing his eyes. On the wardrobe next to him were some pants and a green sweater, his clothes.  _ That’s funny… _ Jack thought to himself  _ I didn’t put my clothes out yesterday.  _ Jack smiled as he realized it was another act of kindness from Mark. Jack sighed in relief as he pulled on the fresh clothes, they were warm and clean.    
     Jack hugged himself for a moment, relishing in the crisp yet homey feeling before starting a lazy gait towards the exit of the room. Jack sighed contentedly, his feet tapped rhythmically against the floor, his weight barely creaking against the wooden floorboards of the stairs. Light filtered in through a window, shining anything in its path.   
     Mark was mumbling some song under his breath as he played with Chica. Jack smiled when Mark caught his eyes. “Good morning!”    
     Jack sat down on the leather couch, staring at Mark. He could see the excitement sparkling in Mark’s eyes. “So guess what?” Jack scooted a little bit closer to Mark, “What?” Mark looked like a kid in a candy store. “Felix, Cry, Wade, Tyler, and even Ethan are all coming over!” Mark continued to babble excitedly. It was getting hard to understand what he was saying, but Jack was able to pick up a few words. “Party… Everyone… Wanted to see you!” Jack stared agape for a moment and abruptly cut off Mark. “Why do they want to see me?” Mark twiddled his thumbs and stared down for a moment. “I know we’re not together yet… But all these people have been my friends for a long time and almost all are of them are mated, so they just wanted to see if you would… If you were going to…”

     Jack understood what Mark was trying to say, but it wasn’t that he was worried about. There were going to be alphas. Multiple alphas. At a party. It was all coming full circle, everything that he had worked so hard to achieve was going to be stolen from him again. No, Mark wouldn’t do that… Would he? But he was so nice! So was… Jack shook the thoughts out of his head as Mark put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? You’re nervous.” Jack panicked, Mark couldn’t know what had happened to him. So he lied. “Ye, M’fine. Just nervous about so many people.”

 

\---

 

      Three. There were three alphas at Mark’s door. All of them were fairly tall, taller than any omegas anyway. One of them had dark brown, curly hair and a lazy sort of smile that stretched halfway across his face. Another one had brown hair as well, but this one was clearly out of his prime, he was starting to bald. But he looked about as excited as Mark. The last one was especially creepy, he wore a mask that had two dots for eyes and a line for a mouth drawn under it. The most unsettling part was that you could still see his real mouth under the mask.

     Mark welcomed everyone with hugs and loud booming “hello”s. Next to all of them alphas - excepting the older one - was an omega. Next to the brown curled hair alpha was a thin man who looked almost like a child. His hair was brown, but he had a blue messy undercut, and he had some acne as well. Next to the creepy masked guy was a skinny, blond man with blue eyes.

     Mark grinned and pulled everyone, including Jack, into a big group hug. “Come on guys, I’ve got a big plan! Guess what we’re going to do!” The curled hair one laughed, “What are we doing now… Please don’t tell me it’s golf with friends!” Mark made an exaggeratedly frightened face and fell to the floor. “Don’t say those words! I’ve had to go to therapy because of that awful *exaggerated sigh* wretched *exaggerated sigh* GAME!” Jack laughed, but his form was still tight. “You haven’t even told me, what are we doing?” Mark smiled a Cheshire grin and pulled out a small box from his pocket. “We’re playing cards against humanity.”

 

\---

     After a long and hilarious round of Cards Against Humanity, and everyone had eaten and settled down, Mark put on some of the best of the worst. He started out with “The Wicker Man” Everyone was practically dying from laughter once they reached the “How’d it get burned?” scene. The masked guy actually turned out to be pretty nice, and so were the other alphas. The omegas were all very happy as well. Jack supposed that it made sense, omegas were made to be with alphas… But still...   
     Jack shuddered as he reminisced. The memories from that night still vivid in his mind. The wild smell of heat, cloyingly strong, surrounding him. Jack scooched closer to Mark, his calming scent of contentedness rolling off of him in waves. Jack relaxed as Mark swung his arm over Jack’s shoulder.

     Mark’s voice was quiet and even deeper than usual as he asked Jack. “What’s wrong? You’re sad.” Jack tried to relax. If he started panicking, Mark would be able to pick up on scent cues.   
     Jack sighed and curled his head right under Mark’s chin. “I’m not sad, just feeling emotional again.” Jack giggled. “I’m not very used to all of this.” Mark murmured something about how Jack deserved all of this and even more. Mark didn’t say anything about it for the rest of the gathering.


	4. Nightmares of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack still has nightmares...

_ Jack awoke from his slumber with a start, someone had opened the room to his and Tommy’s room. “What’s going on?” There were now three alphas in the room. One of them, he recognized as Tommy. But the others, he didn’t know. One of them giggled evilly. “Oh wow, he’s so cute. You wouldn’t mind if we took him for a spin, would you? After all, we are your friends…” Jack turned his pleading eyes to Tommy. “What! Please, Tommy! Tell them no!” Tommy turned his gaze away from Jack’s eyes and closed the door behind him, leaving Jack alone with the two alpha males. The taller one spoke again “Trust me… You’re going to enjoy this.” _

__

     “Jack! Jack! Wake up!” Jack bolted up, they were shaking him. In front of him was an alpha.  __

 

     Jack pulled back and fell off of the bed, landing on the floor with a thump. Before he had fallen, he had pushed Mark. Jack whimpered, Mark was going to be angry at him. Tears rolled softly out of the corners of Jack’s eyes. He hadn’t meant it… He still deserved what was going to happen anyway

 

     Mark was at his side immediately. Jack flinched in fear and screwed his eyes shut, preparing for a punch or a slap or some form of reprimanding. Instead, a soft voice started speaking while a hand laid firmly on his shoulder. “Jack, calm down, it’s okay.” Jack’s furiously pounding heart began to slow when he smelled the soothing smell of lavender. Jack sniffed a few times, concluding that the smell was resonating from Mark. 

     Every alpha had their own set of scents used to sway an omega’s mood or feelings. Calming scents were most often flowers. Jack loved the smell of lavender, it swayed over him, leaving him slightly hazy to what had happened, but clear enough to answer questions.

 

__ Jack took a deep breath and stared into Mark’s concerned chocolate eyes. “Jack… What happened?”   
  
     Jack sighed and turned his gaze coldly away from Mark’s. “It was just a nightmare, Mark I’m fine now.” The problem itself wasn’t that Mark wanted to know, it was what he would think when he knew.    
  
     Jack rubbed his arm nervously. Mark had been so kind to him while he was here, he deserved to know what Jack thought. “If you knew what I was dreaming about, you’d hate me…”   
  
     Mark pulled Jack in for a hug again. “I could never think that about you, I love you.”   
  
     Jack was stunned, Mark loved him. He really did. Jack took a shivering breath, he had to tell the truth. “I had… I had an alpha before you. Our testing week went well and I decided to accept him as my alpha. But about a week after our general acceptance… I was asleep when Tommy let two other alphas into the room… And-and th-they were in h-heat…” Jack started to hiccup and cry again. Everything about that night was awful.   
  
     Mark stroked comforting circles on Jack’s back. “Shh, you don’t have to talk about it anymore. You know, you’re very strong.” Jack sniffled and turned his large watery blue eyes to Mark again. “I-I’m strong?” Mark patted Jack’s head softly. “Yeah. You survived all of that, you’re incredibly strong.” Mark gently brushed away a tear that had rolled halfway down Jack’s cheek and pushed his lips gently against Jack’s forehead. “You are not just an omega. You are a person. A beautiful, wonderful person.”   
  
  


\---

 

     Jack grumbled something sleepily, there was something heavy on top of him. Jack’s eyes fluttered open as he looked at the goofball on top of him.

 

     Jack spoke softly, as not to completely rouse the sleeping alpha. “Thanks for last night, Mark. I love ya too… But could ya get offa me?”    
  
     Mark just snorted and laid his arms across Jack’s chest, effectively pinning him to the bed.   
  
     Jack sighed contentedly. It was probably just a few alphas. That the minority of the alpha population was abusive. After all, all of the other alphas he had met before and after the unfortunate event had been nothing but kind to him...   
  
Jack trailed off when he heard a sleepy mumbling in his sleep.   
  
“You… were great…”   
  
Jack chuckled and blushed, he wasn’t. He truly wasn’t deserving of this praise.   
  
“Could’ve done something…”

  
Jack curled up under Mark so that his head was right under Mark’s chin.   
  
“I’m sorry…  _ dad _ …”   
  
Jack stiffened. What was Mark talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhhhHHHh The SusUPense!!!! Well, I would hope all of you know what Mark's mumbling about... So I guess it's not that suspenseful.


	5. UPDATE

 

      I am going to be waiting to see if I will actually continue this series. Although I've loved the Mark and Sean shipping for such a long time, I feel that their own real relationship as friends has gotten complicated. Next PAX, I'll see how they interact, if they're back to their old selves, I will continue the story. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed.


	6. Good News! - ANOTHER UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be continuing the series!

 

      I've decided that I will be continuing the series! A lot of the comments have persuaded me to continue the story. I am seeing that Mark and Sean's interactions have developed positively. So, I am happy to say, that I will be continuing the story.


	7. Alphas have Weaknesses too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphas aren't defenseless...

     Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This whole morning had been odd… it was all wrong.

 

     Everything that had been wrong this morning centered around Mark. For the whole morning, he had been completely silent. Only giving a small ‘morning’ to Jack when he woke up.   
  
     Jack was jolted out of his thoughts as some pancakes were slid onto his plate. “Thank ye, Mark.” Mark made some nearly inaudible sound that Jack assumed was a ‘you’re welcome’

 

     He played with his hands under his table, the worried look on his face clearly showing that he knew something was wrong. “Mark, what’s happened?”   
  
     Jack held his breath, waiting for a response. Finally, he got one, “It’s nothing you need to worry about, Jack.”   
  
     Jack could tell that Mark wasn’t being himself. Every movement that he made had been slow and dragging like he was carrying something heavy and couldn’t bear to keep moving on with the burden that had been laid on his shoulders.   
  
     Mark sat down absentmindedly. His fork scratched the surface of the plate as he rearranged scrambled eggs and pancakes from one edge to another. Eventually, all that remained of his food, was a disgusting looking pile of mush.   
  
     Jack gulped nervously and raised the glass of water up to his lips. Something was wrong with Mark,    
  
     Mark got up from his seat and walked into the entry room. Jack followed, concerned. Mark opened the closet and pulled out a hoodie and slipped into it before turning to Jack, “I’m going somewhere important. Please, don’t follow me.”

 

     Jack opened his mouth dryly, “Are you in danger?” He knew it was a stupid question to ask. Their lives weren’t like some sort of movie where the characters are constantly on the run, they were just normal people. Mark laughed bitterly, Jack could tell it was forced, “No, I’m not in danger from anyone.”

 

     Jack simply shut his mouth and nodded, he didn’t know what to think anymore.

 

\---

 

     Jack hummed a happy little tune as he walked down the sidewalk of Coli Avenue. The sun was shining, little white clouds dotted the sky and the day was bright and cheery.

 

     Jack managed to smile even wider as saw a man with blue hair waving at him. “Jack, hey JACK!!!” He laughed and walked over to Ethan. “Ya doof, ya know you didn’t have to shout, right?” Ethan grinned, “I know, but it’s fun!”   
  
     The two chit-chatted absentmindedly as they gawked and marveled at all of the different apparel and items for sale in different little boutiques and shops that were scattered throughout the area.   
  
       Jack’s eyes drifted towards the cemetery. On such a sunny day, it seemed to be sucking the cheerfulness out of the sky. “BOO!” Jack yelped and jumped back. Ethan stood behind him, snickering. “Spooky, huh?” Jack huffed. “Like I would be scared of a cemetery.” Ethan gave a smug smile. “If you really are so brave, then I dare you to walk into the cemetery.” 

 

     Jack gave an equally smug look back, “I will go into the cemetery. If you walk in front of me.” Ethan laughed. “Oh, I thought you weren’t scared?” Jack shouted, “I’m not scared! I just don’t want you jumping out at me and throwing me off my game.” Ethan snickered. “So you admit it, I did scare you!” Jack growled. “You did not! I just don’t want you  _ startling _ me.”

 

     “Sure, whatever.” Ethan reluctantly agreed as they walked towards the entrance.   
  
     This place was creepy, creepy as hell. The wind swirled in between the branches, making them quiver and shake. Jack could’ve sworn he heard something under the wind. Straining his ears, Jack was able to pick up on someone softly murmuring,  _ “Why you? Not me…” _ Jack tapped Ethan’s shoulder and told him, “I think I hear someone.” Ethan nodded. “Yeah, I did too.”   
  
     Jack followed the eerie sounds, turning the corner, he found a startling sight. Mark was quietly speaking to a grave, murmurs of grief and remembrance echoed throughout the depressing graveyard.    
  
     Jack squeaked as he was pulled back. A hand slapped over his mouth and he could hear Ethan. “Shhh, be quiet.” Ethan uncovered Jack’s mouth and shook his head when Jack opened it to ask a question.   
  
     Mark began to walk away from the icy gravestone and Jack presumed that he was walking home. What had happened? Whose grave was that? What was going on with Mark?   
  


Jack gulped, he didn’t know as much about Mark as he thought.


	8. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has some explaining to do...

     Jack turned around to see that Ethan was shuffling his feet nervously. 

 

“I only found out last year….”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“You know how Mark lost his father when he was young?”

 

“...yeah”

 

“He never stopped coming to this place. He’s never been able to leave the past behind him.”

 

     “Oh, shit…” Jack mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Is there anything that I could do to help?” 

 

     Ethan only shook his head. “He’s impossible to talk to when he gets like this, I think that by tomorrow he’ll be fine…” Jack stared absentmindedly at his feet, “… alright….” Ethan put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “It’ll be fine, do you want to hang out with me and Tyler for the rest of the day?” Jack took a few steps back, “Won’t I be like a third wheel?” Ethan laughed, “No you won’t! It’s not like I’m in heat or anything!”

 

“So you’ll let me hang with you?”

 

“Yeah… Jack, you’re our friend”

  
_ “We care about you” _


	9. UPDATE

I have given this account to one of my friends because I am very pre-occupied with working on animations on my Youtube Channel. Just to let you know, they have a more "mature" style of writing, *cough* smut *cough* So if you don't like that sort of stuff, just warning you.


	10. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHH BABY, I AM READY TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!

 

      Sean had to run to keep up with Ethan as he dashed past crowds and into a cozy looking restaurant. Sean smiled as soon as the door opened, it smelled homely. There was food sizzling in the back and delicious smells were wafting into the seating area. "Come on Sean! They're here already!" Sean stumbled slightly as Ethan pulled him forwards into a booth. On one side were two men he didn't know. 

"I'll introduce you guys,"

      Ethan said as he pulled Sean and himself into the seat facing the two men.

"This is Niall,"

       He said, pointing to a strawberry blonde.

"And This is Roman!"

       He stated, pointing to a man with dark brown hair. Niall reached forwards, extending his hand.

"Lovely to meetcha Sean!"

      Sean smiled,

"It's great ta meet ya as well!"

      Roman chuckled,

"I couldn't have put it better myself,"

 

* * *

 

 

      Breakfast seemed to drift bye pleasantly. Sean had been able to deduce from the moment he met the two that Roman was an alpha while Niall was an omega. He couldn't help but wonder if they were together, romantically speaking. That was until Ethan squeaked as he looked at Niall. Sean looked at Niall as well, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

      And once he saw it, he couldn't look away.

      Niall's neck was littered with bruises.

      Sean pondered how he hadn't seen them earlier.

"Hmm? What is it?" Niall asked, oblivious to what the two had just noticed.

      Roman leaned in towards Niall and whispered into his ear. A smug grin plastered across his face. Niall's face immediately grew to be a bright cherry red as he tugged on his t-shirt, futilely trying to hide the hickeys. "R-Roman!  

"R-Roman! You said you wouldn't leave anything that showed!" Niall's blush only got deeper. Roman simply shrugged "I mean, you were wearing a hoodie yesterday, how am I supposed to know what you're going to wear?"

      So the two started arguing, it wasn't that much of an argument, more of Niall getting embarrassed and Roman playing it off with a coy grin, showing that he had known all along.

      Sean laughed as he got up to use the bathroom. The two were adorable, there was no arguing with that.

* * *

     Turning on the faucet to wash his hands. The bathroom door opened behind him as he was drying up. 

      His nose twitched, as an all too familiar smell entered the room. Sharp possessive and musky, an alpha in a rut. Sean tried his best to be invisible, sidling against the wall. As he neared the exit, a hand hit him hard in the chest, knocking him to the floor. 

      He whimpered, as the man pulled him to his feet. Pushing him against a wall, the alpha murmured in his ear. "Oh you're adorable, you're so cute." 

      A hand slapped against his crotch and started to ungracefully rub him. Sean whimpered. "n-no, stop, please!-"

      He was cut off as the alpha slipped his tongue inside Sean's mouth. The Omega's eyes widened as the man's tongue swept across the cavern of his mouth. The fleshy organ started to rub against his tongue before the alpha started to suck on it. Sean kicked futilely, he could feel it happening. There was a heat rising out of the pit of his belly as the man continued to heavily kiss him.

      Sean was powerless, his body began to crave this. It was just like last time. This was how all alphas were. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes as he realized what was about to happen.

      The door to the men's room opened again.

      "Get the fuck off of him." 

      It was Roman.

      The alpha on top of Sean growled not letting go.

      "I said,"

       Roman's fists clenched.

      "GET OFF OF HIM!" Roman ran towards the man full force, knocking him off of Sean and onto the ground. Sean stared at the fight unfolding in front of him. Roman kicked and clawed at the man, who in turn hit Roman directly in the eye.

      "Son of a bitch!" Roman yowled and sunk his teeth into the man's neck, choking him. The man hissed, going completely limp.  _Surrender_ , the man had surrendered.

      "Sean, Sean are you okay?" Roman shook Sean's shoulders. He shook his head, no, he wasn't okay. The heat in the pit of his belly hadn't gone away. The alpha had forced him into a full fledged heat. Roman's nostrils twitched, he could smell it on him strong. "It's okay, there's a side door I can get you out of, we'll go that way." Roman let Sean use him as a human cane as they stumbled out of the restaurant.

    Roman set him down in the back seat as Niall and Ethan came rushing out of the restaurant. "Roman! What happened to your eye?!" Ethan distressed over his friend "Why is he in heat!?" Roman tried to be as calm as possible, but he was freaking out as well. "Some perv started to touch him in the bathroom, they surrendered but not before they launched Sean into a heat"

      Niall started to panic as well, "This is really bad! When an omega is launched into heat from an alpha's rut, he needs an alpha near him. To knot him. If he's not, he could go into shock. He could die!" 

      Sean wheezed, he could die? Was he going to die? His vision blurred around the edges until he couldn't see anything.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mark curled into his pillow wanting to sleep. His limbs and joints were stiff and sore, he really needed to sleep. He had been out in the cold too long.  Just as he was succumbing to the dark tendrils of sleep, his phone rang.

      Cusses dripped out of his mouth as he accepted the call. "What, Roman." Heavy breathing was the only response for a few moments before he spoke "It-it's-" Mark sat up, significantly more alert. 

      "It's Sean."

       

      


	11. Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world in Sean's eyes was blurry and fading, in and out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIM BAAAAAEEEECK

 

      Sean could feel himself moving. Somebody picking him up out of the car and taking him to the door of a house- his house. A brief and angry exchange between his alpha and the person holding him. He whined slightly when he was handed to his alpha, too much movement. 

      His alpha... His alpha... the smell and just being near him- Mark- was making him feel better. Sean's head cleared up slightly he could tell he was heading up some stairs to the room that he and Mark shared.

      "M-mark" Sean whined. Mark nearly stopped in front of the bed when he heard his omega speak again. "Please... help..." Mark whimpered as he gently laid down Sean on their bed, feeling awful about letting this happen. "I'm gonna help... you'll be ok."

      The pain that had been accompanying him from the diner back home had disappeared, but the fiery heat still remained. Mark leaned down and helped Sean get out of his clothes, before removing his own. Choosing to toss them over the side of the bed.

      Mark placed his hands sturdily on Sean's waist, making sure that he wasn't being too rough. Sean was already excited just by having Mark's hands on his bare skin, he shivered. "Please alpha..."

      Sean felt Mark's head pressed against his chest, as he slowly dragged it down, savoring Sean's skin. Sean felt the burning heat begin to subside as Mark's warm mouth connected against his asshole, pleasure racing through his system.

      It was nice at first but eventually, it subsided into mild pleasure, he needed more than that. Mark pulled away and lined himself up with Sean. The rest of the night was perfect, an endless bliss that was covered with pleasure and happiness. when it came time for the mating bite, Sean was laying against the bed, panting heavily. Mark lunged forwards and grabbed the muscle in between Sean's neck and shoulders. Biting down harshly. It was all perfect... so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha im sorry for how low quality this is.. I'm not good at human/human smut most of the time


End file.
